digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Musyamon
Musyamon is a Wizard Digimon. A Digimon created from a virus-infected foreign video game software. It looks like an armor-clad warrior, but the armor is worn out because of the endless battles. Its cherished sword absorbs the opponent's life.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Attacks * }}: Flames surround the blade of the sword and then take the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on enemies. * : Blue flames gather all over the sword's blade and then Musyamon slashes the enemy with his now flaming sword. *'Drain Slash': Slashes with a strike filled with darkness. Design The characters on the Shiratori-maru read and . Etymologies ;Musyamon (ムシャモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 When shows up in Kyoto where Yolei Inoue is, one of the followers is a Musyamon that fights until he is sent back to the . Digimon Tamers A Musyamon is among the shadowed Digimon that want Rika to tame one of them. Another plots revenge on the Real World when Mitsuo Yamaki ruins his first attempt to appear in the Real World with Yuggoth, and he manages to destroy the program the second time. When he finally Bio-Emerges, he terrorizes the streets and fights Takato and , but is defeated and loaded by . Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 Musyamon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, at the Jungle Grave, and in the Catacombs where Zanbamon has withdrawn after his encounter with your smelly herb. There is also a green colored version of Musyamon in the Network Break's area, in Bug Maze. You can also buy Shiratori-maru to equip it to your Digimon. In the PAL version of the game, Musyamon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Musyamon is #189, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 163 HP, 173 MP, 115 Attack, 99 Defense, 82 Spirit, 70 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Musyamon appears in the swamp after the Insect Species quest that involves returning his katana to him that a Palmon found lying around in the swamp. Musyamon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Vajramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Musyamon, your Digimon must be at least level 26, with 1200 Dark experience and 130 attack. Musyamon can DNA Digivolve from Shamanmon and Kotemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 22, with 1000 Dark experience and 160 Attack. Musyamon can DNA digivolve to Okuwamon with Yanmamon or SandYanmamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Mushamon is #118, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Sleep Guard and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Mushamon digivolves from Dracmon and can digivolve into SkullBaluchimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Mushamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20 with 115 attack. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Musyamon DigiFuses from Dracmon and Goblimon and can DigiFuse to Karatenmon with Peckmon and Gwappamon, to Zanbamon with Vajramon and SkullBaluchimon, and to Samudramon with WaruSeadramon, Greymon, and Cerberumon. Digimon Battle Musyamon digivolves from Kotemon at LV 11, and it is an offensive type with the build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. It digivolves to Asuramon, its ultimate form, at LV 31. Digimon Masters Musyamon is an obtainable digimon digivolved from Kotemon. It digivolves into Asuramon at LVL 25 and Zanbamon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Musyamon can digivolve to Zanbamon. Notes and References